Games
by steelphoenix
Summary: A series revolving around various games, and the mishaps our favourite characters have because of them! Lots of romance, humour, OOC-ness, half-naked bishounen, and general insanity!
1. Truth Or Dare

**Games**

**Truth Or Dare**

**By steelphoenix**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or any of its characters.

**Author's Notes: **No, I'm not dead! I know I haven't written anything in a while, but life kinda got in the way... anyway, welcome to my new story!

This is a series of one-shots relating to various games. This will contain lots of romance, humour, OOC-ness, half-naked bishounen, and general insanity. So far, I've got four chapters lined up – send me suggestions if you want, with the game and which pairing you want… I'll do my best! By the way, most of these are AU, and unless specifically stated, completely unlinked to each other.

This chapter is AU, and set in modern times.

This chapter has shin-no-shibo, Silver Miko, and MoonPhoenix to blame for its conception, therefore I dedicate it to them. You'll find out what I mean by the end of the story.

**Language Notes:** Yes, even in this… /sigh/ I'm sad, aren't I? Anyway…

Sake is rice wine (Very nice, and very alcoholic).

Ninjutsu and kenpo are martial arts, based on the techniques of the ancient ninjas.

'Kami-sama' is Japanese for God.

**Warnings:** PG-13 for language and references. Anything else is your own dirty mind.

* * *

"…Actually, it's Truth, Dare or Drink. You tell a truth, you take a dare, or you have a drink," explained Megumi, a slightly sly smile on her face. "And if you tell a lie, or fail in the dare, you have a drink anyway. If you dare someone, and they win, you take a drink. If you ask for a truth, and they tell the truth, you take a drink." 

There was a mass groan from her victims – er, fellow participants. This would be an easy enough game for those with cast-iron constitutions, like Sano, but those who had less tolerance for alcohol – Kaoru or Misao, for example – were bound to end up more than a little tipsy by the end of it.

The evil smile deepened as she produced a dice, and said, "Each roll the dice. Whoever gets the highest number starts. If you roll the same number as someone else, you both take a drink, and roll again."

The dice went around the circle – Misao rolling a one, Kenshin and Kaoru both rolling three (blushes passing over the glasses), Sano two, and Megumi five.

The fox-woman held her breath as Aoshi rolled the dice. _It'll really suck if I have to start my own game…_

With a clunk, the cube hit the table, displaying a four. Megumi sighed internally. _Oh well… Iceman would've wrecked it if he'd started… Well, at least I know what's a good starter…_

The sly smile never left her face. "Truth…"

---

The game wound on, with more Truths and Drinks than Dares. The six had become quite loud.

Beside her initial drink, Kaoru had told a lie, and Sano had picked up on it, so she'd had to have a drink. That had led to her choosing 'Drink' for the next round, too embarrassed to do anything else. She was now _very_ friendly, and was currently leaning against a (very red) Kenshin.

The redhead also matched his hair for another reason: He too had fallen afoul of the game. Feeling confident, he'd chosen 'Dare'. This was a mistake, as the girls had formulated a dare that the shy Kenshin would never carry out: a slightly-drunk, giggling Kaoru had suggested a strip show. Megumi had warped it to a poledance on one of the streetlights on the road outside. Kenshin's face was as red as his hair as he refused, and a shot of sake had slipped down his throat.

Misao had also, foolishly, chosen 'Dare'. Sano, grinning evilly, had suggested using her ninjutsu skills to pull the washing off the line of the next-door neighbour. The catch was that the washing line was right outside the kitchen window, and could be clearly seen. When she returned, triumphant, with a basket of washing, Sano had conceded, and downed the sake with good grace and much laughter.

The rooster-headed man was in the best shape – he could drink sake like it was water, and the shots he'd had had not affected him in any way. Megumi was also not too badly off – she had some tolerance, but she'd been cunning enough to play the game so that she didn't have to down many shots at all.

Aoshi had so far avoided any drinks of his own – he'd stuck with 'Truth'. His tolerances were low, and he wanted to avoid them as much as possible. It hadn't been too embarrassing – so far. He was just praying that no-one would ask what he felt for Misao. Megumi had been quizzing him about it last week, and he was hoping-against-hope that she wouldn't remember.

_I may even have to take a 'Dare' next time…_

---

The dice went around again, and this time, (unluckily for Aoshi) he rolled a six. _Damn… I don't think there's any way I'm going to get out of this…_

Misao, however, promptly rolled a six as well. Megumi's foxy grin promptly made a reappearance – it had been somewhat subdued since she'd had to tell Truth that she did, in fact, like Sano.

"Alright. Drink, you two!" Sano, who was handling the bottles (he had been voted to the task, since he had the most experience), poured a dish of sake for Misao, and handed another to Aoshi.

Quickly downing the shot, he rolled the dice. It came up on five. Throwing it to Misao, who was still juggling her half-drunk sake, he desperately hoped that the girl would roll differently. Admittedly, he'd probably be the one to take the challenge, but at least he wouldn't have to drink any more. The first dish was making him feel warm inside already.

Misao grinned at him, and threw. The dice landed on…

"I don't believe this…" said Sano.

…five. Aoshi groaned internally. This was just not possible… it was a one-in-thirty-six chance, and they had to get it…

---

_Oh no,_ thought Misao as the dice turned over and plopped down on five. _Not another drink!_ She was beginning to feel her head fuzzing, even after only one shot.

Sano handed her the dish of sake, and she drained it faster than she had the previous one, wanting to get this over with. With a slightly unsteady wobble to her hand, she lifted the dice and threw.

It dropped onto a one.

Kenshin (somewhat unsteadily) scooped up the dice, and handed it to Aoshi. "Do you think he'll get something different?" he asked Kaoru, who still leaned against his shoulder.

"Mmmm…" replied Kaoru, looking up at him. "I think so… it wouldn't be interesting otherwise…"

The redhead turned his head to look down at her, and much to the amazement of all, their faces collided. Which turned into a kiss.

"Ohmyfrickin'Godwhatishappeningtotheworld?" was Sano's comment, extremely fast and disbelieving. Misao agreed. There was _no way_ Kenshin and Kaoru, even though they'd fancied each other for a long time, would admit to the fact, they were too shy.

_Who knows… if Kenshin and Kaoru are _kissing_, I might get near Aoshi for once…_ she thought, but then banished the traitorous idea. _NO! BAD MISAO! BAD! NO THINKING ABOUT AOSHI!_

Megumi's foxy laugh brought everyone, including the kissing couple, back to their senses. Kenshin and Kaoru invented five new shades of red apiece, and they pulled apart. Then, as they saw that their friends were grinning at them, they relaxed.

Misao grinned across at them. "Why did it take you so long?" she asked, rhetorically.

Both ducked their heads, and Kenshin muttered, "Umm… let's just get back to the game, okay?"

Knowing smiles passed around the circle, and Megumi prompted, "Aoshi, you roll." The tall man followed her direction, and threw the dice. He was relieved when it turned up a three.

---

"So, Truth, Dare, or Drink?"

"Hmmm…" Aoshi considered for a moment. That romantic episode would have reminded Megumi of her information on himself and Misao, and he certainly couldn't drink…

His face remained expressionless as he said, "Dare."

"Hmmm…" Megumi imitated Aoshi's actions of a second ago. "Well… I think you should be going to the shop soon… we're nearly out of sake…"

Kaoru, recovering from her embarrassment, popped her head up from where it rested on Kenshin's shoulder. "Wearing nothing but his underpants."

"What's with you and lack of clothing tonight, Kaoru?" asked Misao, then she grinned evilly. "Or is that self-evident…?"

Kaoru dived back into the shelter of Kenshin's shoulder, discovering another shade of red while she was at it.

Sano grinned wickedly. "I have an even better idea…" he leaped up from where he was seated, and rushed off to his bedroom. He reappeared a few moments later, clutching a bundle of something shiny and black. "A friend of mine gave these to me as a joke… I never thought they'd be useful!"

He handed the bundle to Aoshi. "Wear these, and I promise you I'll never tease you about the trenchcoat ever again." Aoshi's white coat had been a constant source of amusement for Sano, and for him to promise to give it up was somewhat remarkable… if he was promising that, then this would be an interesting outfit…

"Very well," said Aoshi, and with the bundle firmly in hand, strolled off to the bathroom.

Behind him, Sano grinned. "Oh, I would pay to see that man's face when he realises what they are…"

---

Sano wouldn't have been disappointed. Aoshi's mouth hung open as he contemplated a pair of long, black, _leather_ trousers. Complete with studded belt.

"No. Way. _No. Frickin'. Way._ Am I ever. Ever. Going to wear these." was the first thing he said. But then, as he considered it, he realised that this was an easy dare. The others – Sano certainly – were banking on him being too shy, as Kenshin was with the 'poledance' dare.

At least he wasn't naked…

So he stripped, and pulled on the trousers.

Or rather, tried to. He had discovered, through trial and error (mostly error) that you can't wear skin-tight leather trousers with boxers.

Muttering, he peeled off the sticky fabric, yanked off the boxers and tried again. This time he was more successful, but he only found the true design of the trousers when he'd actually pulled them up.

They were hipsters. Actually, they were so low-slung, it was almost unbelievable that they would actually stay up of their own volition.

Aoshi discovered how they did when he tried to bend down to pick up his discarded clothes. The leather stuck firmly to his backside, allowing very little room to move at all. Muttering again, he knelt (very carefully), and folded the clothes into a neat pile, then opened the bathroom door.

Dropping the pile of clothes in the hallway, he waited for a few seconds, breathing deeply and regaining his calm. Only then did he open the lounge door.

---

Sano's grin, and comment, as Aoshi left the room, was too intriguing for Misao not to say, "What clothes are they?"

The wide grin was still in place as Sano turned to Misao. "Leather trousers."

Misao's face instantly matched the shade of Kaoru's a few minutes ago.

She was also having a _lot_ of trouble keeping her mind in check. _Aoshi in leather… Aoshi in… NO! BAD MISAO! BAD! But this is Aoshi… in leather trousers… NO! BAD!_

There was a thump of something soft hitting the floor. Sano remarked, "You ladies'll enjoy this…"

And then the door swung open.

Aoshi strolled into the room, in nothing but a pair of leather pants and a studded belt.

All jaws, even Sano's, dropped.

Aoshi had a magnificent physique, sculpted by years' worth of kenpo and ninjutsu, and the fact that the leather was practically glued to his skin outlined every muscle to perfection.

Sano whistled. "I never looked as good in those as you, mate! Keep them!"

Kenshin grinned, and whispered something in Kaoru's ear, which caused her to go red, and her jaw to drop even further.

Megumi was grinning in appreciation.

And Misao was almost drooling.

_Wow…_ was her only thought. Then another intruded. _I wouldn't mind that in my room…_ That promptly set off thoughts of an entirely different kind, and she didn't even try to stop them.

"Okay, off to the shop with you!" said Sano, and Aoshi, with a quick nod to the watchers, headed out the door again.

A couple of minutes later, Megumi snapped her fingers in front of Misao's face, but the short girl was still absorbed in contemplation of the doorway where Aoshi had left.

"I think we can safely assume what she's thinking about…" she said to Sano, and poked Misao, who jumped, rapidly recalled to reality.

"You fancy our Greek God there, don't you?" Megumi asked.

Misao blushed, and replied, "Especially like that…" then realised what she'd said. The sake had obviously gotten to her more than she realised. "No! Yes! I mean…"

The fox-woman grinned. "It's understandable, Misao… _very_ understandable…" She peered over at the couch, where the new set of lovebirds had ensconced themselves. "Mind you, Kaoru'd probably like Kenshin better, and I think Sano'd look better than Aoshi… it's all a matter of taste…" she snickered at her own admission. "Still, all our guys'd look good in leather…"

"Mhmmm…" agreed Misao, still overwhelmed by the image of Aoshi in leather trousers, and now having conflicting images of Kenshin and Sano as well.

"You'd better stop confusing her, Fox," said Sano, "Or she won't know _what_ to think!"

The teasing continued for quite a while.

---

Nearly quarter of an hour later, Aoshi walked back into the house, laden with a plastic bag full of four bottles of sake. He was still contemplating what he'd seen in the lounge. The reactions were incredible – especially Misao's.

That cute pout as she took in his attire, and then the pink, exquisitely-shaped mouth slowly dropping open.

The expression in her eyes, he was hoping, was attraction.

Kami-sama certainly knew that he had attraction – at the very least – for her.

The lounge door swung open, and Misao rushed out, extremely red, and almost bumped into Aoshi. He put the bag down, and reached out. "What's the matter, Misao?"

"Oh, oh, nothing," she lied hurriedly, trying to keep calm. Here was the object of her affection, still practically naked, and she had no excuse to be here… "Just Sano and Megumi teasing me…"

"What about?" he asked, hoping that she wasn't too hurt by their friends' banter.

"About liking you!" she blurted out, then her hand flew to her mouth, realising that while she had meant to say 'About getting drunk', she'd given away her true dilemma. _Damn sake…_ her mind muttered.

"Oh," was Aoshi's only answer. It wasn't every day that the girl you'd been attracted to almost since you met her, said that the feeling was mutual.

Taking his single-word sentence completely the wrong way, Misao hurriedly said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that…" and turned away, heading for the kitchen.

"No! Misao!" his shout was clearly heard by all, and then his voice became low and more intense. "Really, Misao, I… I like you too… more than like you… and… well… oh, fuck it!"

It was as much the uncharacteristic swearword as what he said that made Misao turn back. In three strides, he reached her. Then he pulled her close, turned up her chin, and kissed her firmly on the lips.

It was very much a kiss they had been waiting for.

And it was well worth the wait – sweet, heartfelt, and long.

When he finally set her down, wolf-whistles and giggles were heard from the end of the corridor.

"Oh, shut up, you two," Aoshi shot at Kenshin and Kaoru, "You didn't do much better!" at which the aforementioned couple went red (again). "And at least I got kissed," he snapped to Sano.

"Fine then," replied the rooster-headed man. He grabbed Megumi, and kissed her. For which he received a slap, and a kiss in return. Misao shook her head at the antics of the fox and the rooster.

"Are you going to stay in those trousers all night?" she whispered to Aoshi.

"Only if you want me to…" was the sly reply.

Misao giggled gently. "Definitely."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Aaaah, Aoshi-sama in nothing but leather trousers… /drools/ I kept getting distracted when I was writing this… If you ever have the chance, read one of shin-no-shibo, Silver Miko, or MoonPhoenix's 'Aoshi-sama-in-leather' fics… very amusing, and soooooo hooooottttt... /drools/ 

Battousai, a.k.a. one of Nix's Muses: Nix-chan, stop drooling. Shinomori won't like it at all… and neither will Makimachi.

Nix: Meh… /goes back to drooling/

Battousai: I'll tell Makimachi you were keeping pictures of Shinomori away from her…

…okay… anyway, on with the Author's Notes/strikes heroic pose, falls over/

So much fluff! And SO MANY KISSES! I swear, I'm addicted to meringue – YAY for fluffy-and-sweet! And I manage KxK and SxM in a chapter that's supposed to be AxM!

I am also insane, certifiably so. I have just spent over four hours typing this and it'sthreefortyseveninthemorningandI'mtired… /falls off chair, begins snoring on the floor/

Rurouni, a.k.a. Nix's other Muse /gently shakes Nix/ Oh well. That's all for now, that it is. This one thinks that Nix-dono is a little tired, that she is… The only other thing to say is 'Please Review', that it is!


	2. Twister

**Games**

**Twister**

**By steelphoenix**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or any of its characters.

**Author's Notes: **_Anyone_ who has played it will know what I mean when I say that dodginess is unavoidable when playing Twister…

If you don't know how to play, this is how it goes: There's a big mat, with four rows of big (handspan-wide) dots, one row red, one row green, one row blue, and one row yellow. There's a spinner, and it's labelled with right and left hands, and right and left legs, with a spot of each colour. Basically, you have to put whichever body part is chosen on whichever colour is chosen. You can take any body part off, but you can't put it down again… You're out if you fall over. Heaps of fun. I hope you understand what I'm on about… /sweatdrops/

This chapter is AU, and set in modern times. I've altered the ages of Ayame and Suzume upwards a little, but this won't figure in the story.

This chapter was partially inspired by KIKAC Fanfics (a great site if you like Kaoru as a totally kick-ass character: http/ kikac. bloody-brilliant. net) therefore it is dedicated to the people who run that site!

Try listening to 'Sweet Sweet Samba' from Gravitation when reading this chapter. I think it suits.

**Language Notes:** 'Jou-chan' means 'Little Miss' or 'Missy'. It's Sano's nickname for Kaoru.

**Warnings:** PG-13 for minor language. Anything else is your own dirty mind.

* * *

Kaoru rolled her eyes as she took in the mess her brother Yahiko had managed to create with his friends around. Five young teenagers – Yahiko, Yutaro, Tsubame, Ayame and Suzume – could create quite a mess. And the fact that it was Yahiko's birthday party made them all the more enthusiastic. They'd gone off to the movies, and then they were coming back here, to stay the night. 

They'd had great fun, messing around with various food-related games, until they got bored of those, and decided to play Twister. Kaoru smiled as she remembered the shrieks of laughter at the positions they got themselves into – she remembered coming in, and seeing Yahiko standing on one leg, propped up by Tsubame on two hands and a leg, with Yutaro narrowly avoiding falling on them as he balanced on one hand and one leg.

As she strolled past the mat, her foot kicked the spinner, and the pointer spun around and around, eventually landing on 'Right Foot-Green'.

_Why not?_ She thought, and with a laugh of sheer childishness, slipped off her scuffed jandals, and placed her right foot on one of the green spots. Flicking the spinner with her other toe, she saw it land on 'Right Hand-Yellow'. Reaching to the other side of the plastic mat, she placed the hand on another spot.

_Now it gets interesting…_

The spinner's next turn dictated 'Left Hand-Green', and she stretched out, trying to touch the right spot.

---

Laughter bubbled up as Kaoru fell down again, for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. She rolled over onto her back, giggling as she remembered the odd positions she had got herself into.

_I don't remember Twister being this much fun when I was a kid…_ The sheer absurdity of her, a mature eighteen-year-old, playing a game that was meant for children of ten, struck her again as funny, and more giggles coated her lips.

She stood again, wobbling a little, and flicked the spinner. 'Right Hand-Red', it said, and Kaoru dutifully placed her foot. 'Left Hand-Blue', and another foot was placed. 'Right Foot-Blue' came a couple of turns later, and 'Left Foot-Red'. Now she was in a twisted mess, hands crossed, and legs having to crouch uncomfortably.

Kaoru reached out to the next spot just as there was a shuffle of movement at the door. The precarious position wavered as she attempted to turn and keep her balance, but the tangled feet hooked around each other, and she tumbled over clumsily.

The man who had been at the door grinned down at her as he reached out a hand to help her up. "That was very graceful, that it was, Kaoru."

The lady in question blew a raspberry. "Not all that great, Kenshin. Why're you here, anyway?"

Kenshin rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sano asked me to come and see him about something, that he did. He refused to say what it was, and why he wanted me to help… but curiosity got the better of me, that it did, so here I am."

A quick, unladylike snort from Kaoru indicated that she knew exactly what he meant. Her elder brother was notorious for coming up with harebrained schemes, and then pulling his friends in through curiosity.

"Yes, he mentioned that you were coming around, but he didn't say why." What Kaoru didn't add was that when she heard that the older man would be visiting, she had gone bright red, and had had to go out of the room lest her brothers pick up on it. _I can't let them know that I… like… Kenshin, they'd tease me forever…_

"Kaoru?" Kenshin's voice was questioning, and the concerned frown on his face indicated that this was probably at least the fourth time he had called her. A quick blush covered her embarrassment. Being made to look foolish in front of the man you… more-than-liked… was not a good thing.

"What are you trying to do here?" Kenshin continued the conversation as normal.

The pink now fading from her cheeks, Kaoru answered, "I was just trying to sort out the mess from Yahiko's party."

"And you were having a little fun while you were at it, that you were."

Kaoru nodded, and then grinned. "Yes… but Twister's so much fun!" Impulsively grabbing his hand, she hauled him onto the mat, and flicked the spinner.

"Red… left hand…" She bent down, placing the hand on one of the spots. Kenshin, grinning, followed her lead, and placed his hand on the spot next to hers.

---

Kenshin fell over again as the spinner once more said that he had to move his left foot to the far side of the mat. While crossing it over.

A giggle came from Kaoru, who was standing, having long since removed her hands. "Honestly, Kenshin, you don't have to keep everything on the mat at once – you could have taken your hand away, and then you wouldn't have fallen over!"

The redhead rolled over onto his back, staring up at her. "Yes, I could have, but it's more challenging if I try not to take them away, that it is."

Then a grin grew on his lips. An evil grin.

"Bet you couldn't do what I was doing. It would be too difficult for you, that it would." _There's no way that Kaoru wouldn't take up the challenge… she'd never be satisfied without proving that she can do it._

A raspberry greeted that remark, and Kaoru's reply was laughing. " 'Course I could… I have better balance than you!"

"Prove it." The evil grin was still in place on Kenshin's face.

Kaoru poked him with a toe. "Well, if you would just get up off the mat, I would!" Obediently, the redhead rolled over, and off the mat.

Right into a leftover plateful of cake.

He stood up, not noticing the soggy mess that coated his back, and turned around to Kaoru.

"Err… hang on, Kenshin, you've got cake on you…"

"What?" A confused expression filled Kenshin's face, not knowing what Kaoru meant.

"I said, you've got cake on you." The young woman walked around behind him, and surveyed the damage. There was a large smear of chocolate sponge, cream, and icing splattered across most of the back of his t-shirt.

Kenshin tried to turn his head to see what had happened.

"Kenshin! Wait, don't… aah! Now you've got cream all over your hair!" Kaoru's warning came too late, and he only succeeded in swishing his long red ponytail through the mess, coating it in cream.

With a groan, Kaoru picked up a discarded napkin from the floor and began wiping at the squidgy mass. She managed to get rid of most of it, but there was still chocolate icing and cream swirled into the fabric of the shirt. _It's going to have to be washed, but I can get more out yet…_

Without thinking, she said, "Okay, that's most of it gone. Take off your t-shirt so I can get the rest of it off."

Kenshin obediently began lifting the t-shirt off, and it wasn't until it was halfway up his back that Kaoru realised that he wasn't wearing anything underneath. And it was a beautiful sight.

The golden-tanned skin was slightly marred by minor scars, but the marks did nothing to hide or alter the play of strong muscles beneath. There was not a gram of spare fat present, a result of years of kendo, and the easy grace with which the man moved was from the same root.

The redhead pulled the t-shirt over his head, and turned back to face Kaoru. Somewhat red in the face, she stuttered, "Y-You put more cream in your hair."

"Oh. Can you get it out, please?" The redhead pulled the ponytail around, so he could start brushing out the cream that he could see.

Behind him, Kaoru had gone a deep, bright red. Somewhat shakily, she picked up another unused napkin, and began to sweep it over the back of his hair, picking out cake crumbs.

A sucking sound distracted her from her ministrations, and she poked her head around Kenshin's shoulder. Her look revealed Kenshin with the long red end of his ponytail stuck in his mouth, trying to remove the stubborn cream.

The serious, concentrated look on his face blew away Kaoru's embarrassment, and she giggled at the attention he was devoting to sucking on his hair – a childlike action she had never imagined the mature Kenshin doing.

"Do you want some cream?" A cheeky voice came from Kenshin, and he held up the wet end of the ponytail, brushing it against her cheek.

"Eeew, Kenshin!" she squealed, batting at the damp hair. Then she grabbed the end of the ponytail, and ran her napkin down it, ridding it of most of the cream in one sweep.

"Humph. I spend ages trying to clean my hair, that I do, and here she comes and does it in one go…" Kenshin mock-sulked, when Kaoru flicked the long tail back to the front.

"Your fault for rolling in the cake." grinned Kaoru.

"Alright, alright," grinned Kenshin. "Do you want to finish that game of Twister? I want to see if you can keep all four limbs down, that I do."

---

"It's Right Hand-Green, that it is," said Kenshin, craning his neck to read the spinner. He reached across Kaoru to place his hand on a green spot.

Kaoru groaned as she looked over at the row of spots. "There's no way that I'm going to be able to put my hand over there without falling over." Currently she was spreadeagled over the mat in a nearly-sitting position, hands and feet in each of the four corners.

The half-grin that Kenshin threw her at her comment indicated that he wasn't going to let her off. "You have to try, that you do."

Kaoru groaned again, and lifted her right hand, to try to place it next to her left. It was as hard as she had anticipated, and she swayed uncertainly.

Even her best efforts at keeping her balance were fruitless, and with a gasp, she fell, grabbing for the nearest support.

Which happened to be Kenshin's waist.

Thrown off balance by the sudden addition of Kaoru's weight, he gave an "Oro!" of surprise and collapsed. They landed in a messy heap on the ground.

---

_Mmm… Kenshin feels nice… _thought Kaoru hazily.

Kenshin had fallen on top of her, and he lay along her. His legs were tangled with hers, his head over her shoulder, arms instinctively wrapped around her. Her arm was about his waist, and as she moved her head to look at him, the long ponytail, still a little damp, swished down to coil around her neck.

Then Kenshin stirred, and his arms slipped out from beneath her as he began to lever himself off her. A brilliant blush was tinting his cheeks, and his eyes were turned away from her as he began to roll off her.

An incoherent sound of protest broke from Kaoru's lips, and her other arm snaked up from where it lay on the floor to around his hips, stroking the skin of his lower back. She hauled him closer, so they were lying on their sides, bodies touching.

Shocked purple eyes flashed to Kaoru's face, to see her eyes shut. _Kaoru…? What are you thinking…? Dreaming…?_

Kenshin didn't realise that he had said it aloud until Kaoru replied, eyes still closed, a wispy smile on her lips.

"I hope I'm not dreaming…" Her eyes slowly opened, and her smile grew as she saw that she wasn't, and red hair, purple eyes and a cross-scar were still the foremost parts of her view.

Kenshin was still shocked immobile from her statement. _She hopes she's not dreaming? Does that mean… she… does that mean she wants this…?_

_And how should I react?_

Seeing that Kenshin had no idea of what to do next, Kaoru decided to take matters into her own hands. She levered herself up, and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

Kenshin went limp, and collapsed against her side, violet eyes as wide as dinner-plates.

Kaoru giggled at the confused/shocked/happy/amazed looks flickering over his face, and, to get the message through, leaned down and kissed him again.

The shock faded from Kenshin's face, overwhelmed by the happiness Kaoru had seen flashing through his changing expressions. He sat up, his arms going around her body again, and he pulled her close for another kiss.

---

The click of a door opening went unnoticed by Kenshin and Kaoru, who were by now twined around each other, backs propped up by the couch. They only became aware of the presence of others in the room when one of the onlookers spoke out.

"Eeeewww… I think I'm scarred for life…"

Lips parted hurriedly as the two swung to see a group of five very shocked young teenagers grouped around an older man, who was grinning.

"Yeah, I really, _really_ didn't need to see that…" Yutaro responded to Yahiko's comment. The three girls were silent, blushing partly at having caught the two in such a compromising position, and partly at the gorgeous sight of Kenshin topless.

"Finally, it worked…" grinned Sano.

Kenshin growled at the comment, and rose. Kaoru also stood, placing a hand on his arm, partially restraining him.

"And what do you mean by _that_, Sano?" Kenshin's voice was a deep, low snarl.

The spiky-haired man realised that he'd said too much, and as the redhead stepped towards him, amber sparks flickering through his eyes, he raised his hands defensively. The teenagers backed away, not liking this strange, aggressive Kenshin.

"I just thought… I thought you and Jou-chan could do with a push… You liked each other, you just needed encouragement. That was why I kept inviting you over, that was the reason for all those weird schemes…" Words spilled out of Sano's mouth furiously, trying to save his skin.

"Really?" Kenshin's eyebrow quirked, and a half-grin pulled up his mouth. The amber sparks in his eyes suddenly flickered, as though trembling with laughter, then began to fade.

Sano nodded furiously.

"I think we can forgive him, Kenshin," said Kaoru, a smile on her face as she remembered some of the strange ideas Sano had come up with.

The redhead nodded in agreement. "That we can." His voice was back to its usual light tone, his face had gone back to the usual calm expression, and his eyes no longer sparked with amber. He pulled Kaoru into him, settling her back against his chest, and slipping his chin into the comfortable hollow of her collarbone.

"But, if he tries anything like this again, I am going to personally skin him and use his mangled carcass for katana practise." The threat was said in a half-teasing tone, but the deep voice was back, and the amber flickers were there in his eyes.

Then he ducked his head to kiss Kaoru lightly on the neck, and all indication that there had briefly been another side of Kenshin present was gone.

Sano broke the brief silence as he asked, "So, Kenshin, has Jou-chan gotten to your shirt already?"

It was Kaoru who replied, a blush once more highlighting her cheeks at the implications. "No, he got cake on his back… so he had to take it off…"

One of Sano's eyebrows rose. "Why didn't you put it back on?"

"Because… we got distracted…" Kaoru's blush deepened. _Just so long as Kenshin doesn't mention that it was by Twister, I'm fine…_

Sano snickered, grinning down at the mat on the floor. Realising that Kenshin would say that it was by Twister, she turned and hissed in his ear, "Don't mention the Twister…"

Kenshin chuckled briefly, then nodded.

"By each other, right?" asked Sano, a malicious grin on his face.

When the two nodded simultaneously, Sano's grin widened. "And that's why the Twister mat is still there? I think you two owe a lot to a game of Twister…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Absolute insanity again… But really, dodgy things are inevitable when you play Twister… nevertheless, it's great fun. 

And again I end up with a half-naked bishounen. Not in leather, but still half-naked… /drools/

Battousai: Nix-chan, you're being perverted again…

Rurouni: This one is somewhat disturbed by this story, that this one is…

…meh. Deal. Anyway, people, I hope you enjoyed this, and please… REVIEW!

**Review Replies:** Thanks for the reviews!

kenshinfan2000 - Thanks! That was what I was going for...!

sueb262 - The _whole_ way through? Wow!

Aku-Ai - Give LSD to Aoshi... man, that would be scary! I think he's bad enough on sake!

Nyako - SxM is coming up, next chapter... I should write it soon... /crosses fingers/

Swirly - Of course he's yummy! And as for Kenshin... I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

RangerDo'Urden - Hi again! Nice to see you back for more punis- er, enjoyment of my stories! I found the drunkeness rather amusing too... why else would I have written it... /evil grin/ Anyway, yes, it was modern AU. I thought I mentioned that... Oh well, I know I mentioned it this chapter!

enchantedsleeper - I know, that's the annoying thing about Truth or Dare fics... I did want to go for something different. I'm glad you liked it!

kimberlyann - Here's a KxK one... though not the same scenario. I hope you liked it anyway. And as for the whispering...

Battousai and Rurouni, simultaneously: Not telling!

GamerElite - Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
